


BORGSJÖ

by mewties (icantbelieveitsnotmeulin)



Series: The Tristen-Prompted Bioware Quartet [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, IKEA Furniture, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantbelieveitsnotmeulin/pseuds/mewties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having decided to move in together, Cullen and Rosanna opt to pad out their place with a little IKEA furniture. What could possibly go wrong? (Written by someone with a great love for, and a great deal of experience, with putting together IKEA furniture.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	BORGSJÖ

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tokilladm: “Rosanna and Cullen are putting together complicated IKEA furniture.”
> 
> And, for the record, I had a specific furniture item in mind for EVERYTHING mentioned here.

Moving in together was a daunting task, but Cullen and Rosanna managed to take it in stride. They made lists of everything they’d need, found a space that fit their budget, meticulously planned movers and utilities and wrapping up their old leases. When Rosanna suggested the idea of buying IKEA furniture, Cullen was on board. “It’s a good plan. We’ll save money by doing the assembly, and get the satisfaction of having built it ourselves.” It became a two-part operation: part one, actually spend a day in IKEA, picking out everything they wanted, writing it down, name, color, finish, and stock location. Part two came the day after they moved their existing things in: getting the soon-to-be furniture and setting it up.

Somehow, the furniture looked a lot more daunting when it wasn’t six little names on a list, and was instead nine large, flat boxes in the back of the rental van (as some of them came in multiple sections). Rosanna began listing them off on her fingers as they stared at their cargo.

“Let’s see, there was the bookshelf, the wardrobe, the tv stand, the living room shelving, the kitchen island, and the dining set…” Rosanna turned her head to look at Cullen. “Do you think we got too much?”

His mouth was a straight, creased frown. “No. It will be fine.” He was already tense, the words coming out through partially-clenched teeth. He wasn’t giving up, he would WIN against this furniture. Boxes of wood would NOT defeat him.

They started with the living room shelves. A small set for displaying items, knick-knacks, DVDs, small books, what have you. It was easy, refreshing, even! It gave them a sense of victory that drove them forward to the next project.

The tv stand had some hiccups, but they got through it. At some point, silently, each of them realized that this was only the second item, and not even the largest or the most complicated. They said nothing about this to the other, just gave each other anxious smiles.

The bookshelf was large. It was taller than Cullen, and that was saying something. Putting the outsides together took up most of the space in the living room, until they could stand it up against the wall. Then it was time to fit in the shelves. This part was simple, until Cullen hit his thumb with the mallet, trying to pound in one of the pegs. He walked away toward the kitchen cursing, sticking the thumb in his mouth. Rosanna set the shelves in place.

They moved to the kitchen next, starting with the island. Their only saving grace was that the OLOFSTORP was blessedly compact. They broke up the work as much as they could. Cullen drilling the screws for the top’s hinges jolted the island, causing Rosanna to smack her head as she attached one of the doors below.

“God above, love, I’m so sorry-”

She winced, drawing air through her teeth as she held the back of her head. “No! It’s fine! Let me just…grab some ice.”

At this point, it was about 4 pm. Still too early for dinner, so the two of them decided they’d get the dining set done. _“_ We can sit at our new table while we eat!” Rosanna declared with a naive optimism. They would curse that optimism later.

* * *

“How many more chairs?” Cullen asked.

“We’ve done…four, so far, so just two more.” Cullen let out a frustrated growl in response. Rosanna slumped over the chair she’d just finished.

“I’m so hungry," Rosanna groaned. "Don’t you think we can just pause and order some food?”

“Are you mad?! If we stop now, we’ll lose our rhythm! Just get to the next chair, we can eat after!”

They ate in famished silence sometime around 8 pm. Neither one of them wanted to admit how exhausted they felt, but the wear was starting to show on their faces. They walked to the bedroom afterwards, where the wardrobe awaited. 

“Cullen, maybe we should wait for tomorrow. Come at this fresh.” The word were a suggestion but she said them like a plea. But he was set, determined.

“No.” He chuckled a little, his face softening as he looked down at her. “It’s just one more thing! How long could it take?”

* * *

“ _Cullen_. Please come to bed.” Rosanna had abandoned her clothes for pajamas hours ago. “It’s already past midnight. Just _let the wardrobe **go**_.”

“I will finish building this blasted thing if it’s the end of me!” He roared. Cullen went back to the wardrobe. He didn’t actively notice her leave, not until she came back later with a mug of hot tea silently extended to him. He took it gratefully, apologetic. “I’m sorry. It’s just this damned wardrobe-”

“I understand. How much longer until you’re done?”

He sighed. “I only have twelve more steps. They should be simple.” He looked up at her over the cup. “Please. Just…let me finish this.”

She leaned down and kissed his forehead. _“_ If you’re not in bed in thirty minutes I’m breaking up with you.” He opened his mouth to accuse her of bluffing, then immediately decided he shouldn’t test it.

By two in the morning, their furniture was fully assembled, and Cullen retired with Rosanna to bed.

“We are never buying that much assembly-required furniture in one day again.” He murmured into her hair.

“Well, at least we had all the tools.”They chuckled before settling against each other and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
